Amy vs Monica
by greekfreak1
Summary: Ross and Rachel die leaving Emma. Not sure how to describe the story, read and see for yourself.


It is 11 years after the final. All was going well for Ross and Rachel until the crash that left their daughter Emma orphaned. Before this, Monica was in a fight which left them estranged and Rachel half-heartedly wrote in her will that she would leave her daughter to her sister Amy. When the crash occurred, Monica despite being mad came running to the hospital with Chandler and so did Phoebe and Joey. Despite doctors doing all to save them, they died leaving 12 year old Emma.

For a few days, Monica kept the devastated girl and tried to console her. Emma was not interested and called her aunt Amy and informed her of all that had occurred. Despite being crazy when Emma was young, Amy grew and matured and became a responsible fun and cool aunt. Amy was not told of the death and came as soon as she got off the phone.

When Amy arrived, she spent 10 minutes holding her niece and keeping her warm. Monica, who was in the back yard with her children, did not know what was going on. They soon leave and go to a park which was luckily quiet.

 **Amy POV**

"Emma I know you don't want to stay with Monica but that is where you are and I don't want to mess with the crazy plate lady"

I am so relieved that I made her laugh. I thought I would never see her smile again. Should I fight for her? Should Monica keep her? I know that Rachel may not want that because of what happened a few years ago but what am I supposed to do?

 **Emma POV**

I am so glad to have my aunt. I know that Monica is my aunt but she is so boring and I don't know her as well as Aunt Amy. She is the best; I kinda hope that my parents did not put me in the care of Monica and Chandler. It is not fun.

"See, even you know she is insane. I want to tell her to F off."

"Em, please don't use that letter right now. I know you are angry but it is best to not say that. Monica cares about you despite what happened to your parents." My aunt says and I am not sure what to say. Like what happened anyway? I thought they were close for all those years.

"Aunt Amy, what happened with mum, dad, Monica and Chandler?"

"I don't think I can tell you that as I was not involved, it is best you ask your aunt Monica. " My aunt says and it infuriates me as Monica is NOT my aunt. So spending 10 minutes with someone makes them close. Fuck that. I am nearly 13 I get what family is and I have lost all of mine.

"She is NOT my aunt. Don't call her that. Where was she when I needed her or when my parents needed her? I have almost no family other than you and Aunt Jill when she is in the country. I can't be sad all the time. I want things to go back to normal!" I feel better after my rant, my aunt looks sad, like really sad. I hope this doesn't make me lose her too.

"Babe, I know it sucks. Losing family sucks. I have lost my sister and Ross was like a brother to me you know that. I am not going anywhere and either is Aunt Jill. She will be here on Thursday for the funeral. Oh sh... no I forgot to tell you to call Monica and tell her where you are. This will not be good." Serious? Monica doesn't give a shit. I want to punch my aunt for what she just said. AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO ANY FUNERAL.

"Funeral? Why say that now? Fuck Monica!" My aunt is about to speak but then my phone rings. Shit I hope it is not Monica.

"Who is calling you?" My aunt asks. I answer and yep it is Monica.

 **Monica POV**

"I am so relived you picked up the phone. I was ready to call the police. Where are you?"

"Oh I am at the park with Aunt Amy. Big deal." Big deal? Who says that and what is with the attitude?

"Emma give the phone to Amy please" I am so giving her a lecture. When Emma was a baby, Ross and Rachel said they will give her to me and Amy just goes out with her for no reason. Who does she think she is?

"Hey Monica, I am so sorry. It slipped my mind; I just wanted to comfort Emma. I didn't mean to worry you. " Well you did but who cares about that. She is my responsibility.

"Whatever. Just bring her back now and leave straight away. I do not want Emma to leave the house without me and Chandler. "

 **Amy POV**

Who does she think she is? I hang up after telling her fine and go to the car with my niece who should be the one who chooses who she lives with. I see that Emma is crying and I pull over to give her a hug.

"Please don't cry. She is only being like that because she cares" I lie

"She doesn't care and I know it. Please don't let me go back." Emma begs and I know I have to call my lawyer.

"I will call my lawyer when I come home and see my legal rights. I hope all goes well and I get you but Monica is still mad about what happened so who knows".

"Thanks Aunt Amy." Emma says as we arrive at Monica's house and I watch her walk with distaste back to the hell hole she may have to call home until she turns 16.

I drive off and soon after I pull over to cry because the pain of losing my sister takes over. I just want Emma to be ok.

 _ **AN- Please tell me what you think. This is inspired by what Amy said about them dying and getting the baby. I hope you like the story and if you wish review. I am not a good writer but please don't judge me rudely for it. Enjoy or hate! Either way it is fine. I don't like it, but hope others do.**_


End file.
